An increasing number of security systems are being installed world-wide. Further, existing security systems are continually being upgraded as technology becomes smarter, more monitoring/control devices are available, and the desire for increased security increases.
There is often a need to control access to a door or building by using an access control system that uses electronic means such as a token, badge or card to identify persons allowed access. Sometimes the means of electronic identification is a PIN number that a person is required to enter via a keyboard. Usually, with the appropriate identification is received, access is automatically granted.
For ease of reference the access control system will now be referred to as a card reader.
There a number of situations whereby the wrong identification is received, or no identification means is received at all. For example, a person may enter in the wrong PIN number, have an out of date identification device, may not have the identification device with them or may not have been provided with such a device in the first place.
In the above circumstances, it is desirable for that person to have audio communication with an operator of the security system. That operator can then determine whether access can be granted and subsequently either allow or deny that person access. This audio communication is typically supplied by a separate intercom device which usually is manufactured by a separate manufacturer from one who would normally manufacture the card reader.
This is obviously an undesirable situation.
As these devices are from separate manufacturers, there is no consistency in the data format. Thus, the devices do not normally share data between them and two separate communication networks are required to be run from the devices to the main security system.
Also, the devices are required to be installed separately and can take up considerable space in the process.
Further, it is not possible to have any interactions between the devices. For example, someone swiping their card does not have immediate access to intercom functions.
It can be seen that having separate devices means they are expensive to install and maintain because of the reproduction of components and cabling.
Thus it is the object of the present invention to address the above problems, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.